It Is You I Have Loved
by I am Moo
Summary: Based on the song by Dana Glover
1. Part One

Title: It Is You (I Have Loved)  
  
Author: I am Moo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the song this is based on. This song by Dana Glover is not mine, I'm just using the wonderfully fitted lyrics and adapting them to Lizzie. I also don't own the other song, I Can't Make You Love Me which is by the totally awesome Bonnie Raitt. All bow down to the goddess of sappy love songs.   
  
Author's Notes: This is just a little fic to get my brain working for my other in-progress fic Stranger Things Have Happened (make sure you check it out). Happy reading! ~Moo  
  
~*It Is You (I Have Loved)*~  
  
~*There is something that I see*~  
  
~*In the way you look at me*~  
  
"Hey Gordo!" called Lizzie McGuire as she walked toward her best friend of 15 years. She was in the ninth grade at Hillridge and it was there third day back from summer vacation.  
  
As Lizzie walked toward Gordo, he just stared at her. She was beautiful. There was no hiding it now, he loved Lizzie. Problem was - she didn't love him. Well, he couldn't be really sure about that even. She was perfect, he thought again as he looked at her walking down the hall to him.  
  
'Why is he staring at me like that? He has this look in his eyes whenever he looks at me... I've never noticed it before...' thought Lizzie as she walked toward him.  
  
~*There's a smile*~  
  
~*There's a truth in your eyes*~  
  
'He looks at me like I'm the only thing he cares about. Wow, that's a powerful thought...where did I come up with that?' she though. 'You didn't come up with that, it's what you see...' replied a little nagging voice from the back of her head.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" she asked, having reached his locker which was right next to hers. Up close, his eyes told even more than from all the way down the hall. She saw love, fear, and apprehension in them, along with the normal happiness of seeing her everyday.   
  
Brushing against him while reaching into her locker, she felt a chill go up her spine. 'Ok, what in the hell was that?? That's definitely never happened before!' The little nagging voice was back. 'Yeah, not until you realized you liked Gordo!'   
  
~*Could it mean this is*~  
  
~*Where I belong*~  
  
She though about that while she was getting her books out, barely aware Gordo was talking about something, probably telling her there was bound to be a pop quiz in bio or something like that.  
  
'Is it true?' she thought to herself. 'Do I really like Gordo? I mean, I've thought about it but never seriously...I mean, I saw him as my husband once but -' she stopped mid-thought. 'Shit! I've thought about him as my husband! HUSBAND! That can't be normal! Wow, maybe I really do love Gordo...'  
  
~*It is you I have loved all along*~  
  
Since this discovery, Lizzie went through the day in auto-pilot, barely doing much of anything. She probably failed the foretold pop quiz in bio and wasn't really sure what she got for lunch. 'Hope it was something non-toxic' she thought in the aftermath of her discovery.  
  
~*It's no more mystery*~  
  
~*It is finally clear to me*~  
  
~*You're the home my heart*~  
  
~*Searched for so long*~  
  
All the signs were there: the way she felt when Gordo looked at her, the way he could always comfort her when she went through a break up, the way he always made her day just a little bit better just by being there.   
  
'Wow,' she thought, 'How could I have missed it? I am so in love with Gordo.'  
  
~*And it is you*~  
  
~*I have loved all along*~  
  
Walking home after a long day at school, Lizzie sat down at her computer and turned it on. "You've got mail!" her computer announced to her. Getting ready to click the 'delete' button in anticipation for all the junk mail, she was surprised to find one from Gordo. Skipping past all the other mail, she click on Gordo's. It had the subject line: I Can't Make You...  
  
She quickly scanned the e-mail once, gasped, and then re-read it slower.  
  
I can't make you love me if you don't.  
  
You can't make your heart feel something it wont.  
  
Here in the dark, in these final hours,  
  
I will lay down my heart.  
  
I'll feel the power, but you won't... no you won't.  
  
Cuz I can't make you love me,  
  
If you don't.  
  
I'll close my eyes, then I won't see.  
  
The love you don't feel, when you're holding me.  
  
Morning will come, and I'll do what's right.  
  
Just give me till then, to give up this fight.  
  
And I will give up this fight.  
  
Cuz I make you love me if you don't.  
  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't.  
  
Here in the dark, in these final hours,  
  
I will lay down my heart....  
  
Lizzie, please meet me at the park around 8:30 tonight please. This is something I've had to do for a long time. I love you Lizzie. I know you don't love me, but just give me one chance. Tomorrow it'll all be forgotten but there's just one thing I have to do tonight. Please meet me.  
  
Gordo  
  
She re-read the letter several more times. Above were the lyrics from one of her favorite songs. Never before did she think anyone would say them to her. She would meet Gordo tonight alright - it would be a night worth remembering.  
  
~*It's no more mystery*~  
  
~*It is finally clear to me*~  
  
~*You're the home my heart*~  
  
~*Searched for so long*~  
  
~*And it is you*~  
  
~*I have loved all along*~  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for reading this far, I'll finish the song tomorrow! Review and tell me how it is! ~Moo 


	2. Part Two

Title: It is You (I Have Loved) Part II  
  
Author: I am Moo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or either song mentioned in this chapter.  
  
Author's Note: Wow! I didn't expect to get all those reviews! I really didn't expect to actually get this out today, despite my promise to. I had soo much to do. I only had about 45 mins. to spout this out. Church, batting practice, softball game, etc. Led to the almost-not-getting-out-todayness. I'm headed to the game right after I finish this so here's the last part I promised!  
  
Recap: Lizzie realized she loved Gordo. She gets home, finds an e-mail from him to meet at the park. She decides to go.  
  
**It is You (I Have Loved) Part II  
  
~*There were times I ran to hide*~  
  
~*Afraid to show the other side*~  
  
~*Alone in the night without you*~  
  
~*But now I know just who you are*~  
  
~*And I know you hold my heart*~  
  
~*Finally this is where I belong*~  
  
~*It is you I have loved all along*~  
  
~*It's no more mystery*~  
  
~*It is finally clear to me*~  
  
~*You're the home my heart*~  
  
~*Searched for so long*~  
  
~*And it is you*~  
  
~*I have loved all along*~  
  
Lizzie frantically looked through her closet for something to wear, very close to panicking. 'Oh my gosh! Don't tell me I don't have anything to wear!' she thought as she searched through the volumes of clothes. Suddenly, she stopped looking 'Wait. Gordo's seen all my clothes already. Hmm. Well then, that settles that.'  
  
Settling for a top she seldom wore, a light pink spaghetti strap top, and a denim skirt with a black leathery belt, she checked herself over.  
  
"Well, not too dressy but dressy enough." she told her reflection. A quick glance at the clock told her it was 8:30. Leaving her bedroom, she descended the stairs.  
  
"Mom! I'm going to the park to meet Gordo!" she called in the general direction of the kitchen.   
  
"Ok honey! Be back by 9." she replied.  
  
"Sure Mom. Cya!" grabbing her bag she set out for the park. On the way there, she thought over her plan. 'Ha, what plan?' she thought to herself. 'There is no way this is going to work. Well, actually, it will probably work, I just probably won't remember it.' she laughed at herself.  
  
When she reached the park, she was about five minutes early. Settling herself on a swing she began to rock back and forth. Suddenly, someone pushed her from behind, nearly unsettling her she was so surprise. Whipping around, she saw Gordo standing there, apprehension filling his crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I - uh - see you got my, um, e-mail?" he stuttered nerviously.  
  
"Yeah, I got it. You said you - er - wanted to see me for something."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I guess I did." he seemed surprised at himself. "You see Lizzie, I - I - I r-really like you. I have for a long time. I m-mean, we've known each other for a - a long time." Walking around the swings he settled himself on a bench, motioning for me to follow him. I sat down, putting my bag carefully on the ground, and turned to him.  
  
"Gordo -"  
  
"Lizzie -"  
  
"You first." I said. "You were the one who asked me here."  
  
"Ok. Well Lizzie, like I said earlier, I really like you and I have for a long time. You read the song?"  
  
"Of course. You know I love that song Gordo." I smiled and for a brief moment he smiled too. But it was quick lived, because he started talking again.  
  
"Yeah, that's partially why I picked it. The other part was, well, the lyrics." he stopped and looked away for a minute.  
  
"I know you never knew it Lizzie, but I think I, well, I think I - uh - well, love you. And I also know that you don't love me. But will you do me one favor? Tomorrow this will have never happened and I hope we can go back to being just friends." he said in a rush, as if if he didn't say it all in one breath he'd never get it out.  
  
"Wow, Gordo. I - I'm speechless. Of course I'll do you a favor. Anytime, you know that." I replied, hoping my voice didn't shake too much. Having him admit to me that my feelings for him were reciprocated in person was so much better than through an e-mail. I looked up, trying to catch his gaze. And when I finally did, my stomach started flipping. For a couple moments we just gazed into each other's eyes, each searching for something.  
  
He, searching for any trace of doubt I had about being there. He was also searching for the (what he thought was a ) small chance I could love him back. I was searching for the truth I could hear in his words. Boy did I find it. It was like looking into his soul he was so exposed to me. I felt like I could get lost in his eyes forever.   
  
~*Over and over*~  
  
~*I'm filled with emotion*~  
  
~*Your love, it rushes*~  
  
~*Through my veins*~  
  
~*And I am filled*~  
  
~*With sweet devotion*~  
  
~*As I, I look into*~  
  
~*Your perfect face*~  
  
Gordo finally broke the contact by leaning forward slowly and carefully until our faces were inches apart.  
  
"You know that favor?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah..." I breathed, hoping he would ask what I thought he was going to.  
  
"Would you mind if I - well, if I kissed you?" he whispered, so softly I could barely hear it.  
  
"I'd love it.." I replied, a smile forming on my lips as they met his. Finally, the moment I had been waiting for was here. I was kissing the love of my life. We kissed tenderly, at first, then, as we both realized we both wanted it, we started kissing more passionately. Breaking apart for air, he looked at me.   
  
"I'm sorry. I should have asked you to do that." he said as he started to get up.  
  
"What? Gordo wait!" he stopped and I reached into my bag. I took out a mini cd players with attachment speakers. Gordo looked at me curiously.  
  
"Dance with me?" I asked.  
  
"Here? Why?" he questioned, clearly confused.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Sure." he extended a hand to me and helped me off the bench. I pressed the 'play' button on the cd player as music started flowing from the speakers.  
  
As he pulled me close I whispered to him. "Listen"  
  
~*Well I know it's kinda late*~  
  
~*I hope I didn't wake you*~  
  
~*But what I gotta say can't wait*~  
  
~*I know you'd understand*~  
  
~*Every time I try to tell you*~  
  
~*The words just came out wrong*~  
  
~*So I'll have to say I love you*~  
  
~*In a song...*~  
  
At that, he pulled away from me enough so he could see my face, his eyes once again searching mine for truth.  
  
"Gordo." I whispered, pulling us closer together. "I love you too."  
  
Once again he pulled away, but this time his eyes were filled with love. Slowly, we kissed again, love reflected in both our eyes.  
  
He looked at me one last time as the song was ending.  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Me too." I replied as I picked up my things and we walked hand-in-hand out of the park, the moon rising behind us and the crickets serenading us.   
  
~*It's no more mystery*~  
  
~*It is finally clear to me*~  
  
~*You're the home my heart*~  
  
~*Searched for so long*~  
  
~*And it is you I have loved*~  
  
~*It is you I have loved*~  
  
~*It is you *~  
  
~*I have loved all along*~  
  
Author's Note: Well, there ya have it. I can't believe I actually got this out today. Well, wish me luck for my softball game! I'll need it. Review and tell me how ya liked it! Thanks for reading, Moo 


End file.
